


Soul mate

by Beanhel



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Love at First Sight, Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanhel/pseuds/Beanhel





	Soul mate

   Un jour, ça arrive, ça vous tombe dessus, vous ne savez pas qui c'est, ni pourquoi, mais vous savez que c'est ça, vous savez que c'est lui.

   Alors vous vous retournez, vous le cherchez du regard et vous ne le trouvez pas. Et là, à ce moment précis, vous commencez à avoir mal, vraiment Comme si pendant les quelques dizièmes de secondes où vos regards se sont croisés, vous aviez déjà vécu dix fois plus de choses qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Comme si vous le connaissiez depuis toujours. Comme si vous aviez besoin de lui pour respirer. Et son abscence est une douleur si atroce que vous êtes prêt à vous effondrer. Mais au moment où vos jambes vous lâchent, vous sentez des mains vous soutenir. Et là, vous n'avez même pas besoin de vous retourner car vos avez déjà qui est cette personne qui vous à rattrapé. Vous savez que c'est lui parce qu'il y a entre vous un lien indéfinissable que nul ne peut comprendre. Quelque chose que seuls vous pouvez ressentir. 

_Il est votre âme soeur. Vous êtes la sienne._


End file.
